


Lion Kigurumis

by aznfangirl



Series: Buckaru one-shots [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, morning smut lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 17:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aznfangirl/pseuds/aznfangirl
Summary: Miharu orders couple onesies. Things get steamy.





	Lion Kigurumis

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Sebastian Stan's new haircut, the roaring face he makes, and the line from one of his movies, "I'm gonna come back as a baby lion." He is indeed a baby lion and so is Bucky.

 

"Oh god wHAT ARE THOSE?" Rhodey pointed out at the pair of footwear she wore around the tower. "Take those abominations off!" He dramatically demanded.

A sharp eyebrow was raised at him, before the brunette rolled her eyes. "In case you didn't know, these 'abominations' are called Crocs."

"Who the fuck wears those? Take them off so I can burn them."

"No, I'm not taking them off for you to burn them," Miharu hissed. "If you touch my crocs, I will end you, Rhodey. I swear, I will--"

"You'll what?" Just right before Miharu was about to utter more threats to Rhodey about trashing his War Machine suit and the like (because she knew Tony shared the same sentiment as the other when it came to Crocs), Bucky appeared into the communal kitchen/dining room at the tower. He reached for a mug from one of the cupboards and poured himself a cup of coffee. Just plain black, and not long after he rested his chin on his girlfriend's shoulder. And playfully biting it, alternate with soft morning kisses. "Babe, what's going on?"

"Rhodey was just insulting me of my Crocs," Miharu whined.

"Really? At this early in the morning, you two are going to make out? _Right in front of my salad_?" Rhodey scowled at the lovebirds.

"Aww, are you that jealous? How about get yourself a girlfriend or something?"

"I'm outta here." The colonel raised his hands in defeat, his spoon clunking against his now emptied cereal bowl and walked out.

"Good morning, babe," Miharu greeted, smiling sweetly at her beloved boyfriend, who had been doing nothing but kiss her neck and shoulders, apart from sipping his morning coffee.

"You're up early, babe. I thought it was your day off today?" Between the two of them, Bucky was always the early riser, but he also liked to sleep in whenever he and his girlfriend slept in the same bed together.

"It is, but I got you something."

"Oh yeah?" Bucky's scruffy morning voice only made the female smile. She knew he might not like it, but she had faith he would; the present came from her after all.

"I got us a little something. Just because."

"What is it? Am I gonna get to eat you out all day today?" Bucky joked. Actually, it wasn't a joke. The man sometimes liked to think with his dick whenever she was around, not that Miharu ever minded.

"Who knows, maybe if you're a good boy today, I just might," she whispered, finally turning around. Her fingers traced lines and curves across the plane of his shirt, while she looked up to him and bit her lip seductively. A giggle followed through as Bucky quickly lowered his head to peck at her.

"Doll, you're killing me here." He scrunched his face. "So beautiful, even when you're teasing me."

"Bucky, behave." Between him and the table, there really was no escaping, so to prolong the foreplay, Miharu could only whisper at such a tone with intended authority over him. Not that Bucky minded either, but that very moment, he knew he had to concede or she was going to tease him to his 'death'.

"Fine, fine." He scrunched his face again, imitating a soft roar of a lion and playfully bit his girlfriend's nose. "God, you're so cute."

"I know. You're lucky enough to date a woman as cute as me."

"You're the cutest."

"I know. You love me."

"Damn right, I do."

"Miss Yamaguchi, your package has arrived," Friday momentarily interrupted the sweet atmosphere between the two.

"Thanks, Friday. Come on, babe. The thing is here," Miharu excited took Bucky by the hand to receive the box.

* * *

 "So what is in the package?" Bucky inquired, as they sat down on the bed.

"It's a onesie. I got us matching ones." Miharu replied, as a matter of fact. The onesies weren't exactly matching, but both were of the same theme: lions. With much excitement the female opened the box, revealing lion-themed onesie of her size, then one that was Bucky's size. She wasn't sure about this size, but she hoped that the garment fit him regardless.

"A onesie? Doll, I think it would be much better if you sleep without it, like we always do."

"Jesus, Bucky, you're insufferable. Try this on and see if it fits. I asked Friday to give me your size so that should fit." Miharu tossed the garment to him; Bucky had a very questionable expression on his face. Yes, he knew his girlfriend would look great in it, now that he's seen the onesie itself, but he was also sure that he'd even fit in one and rock it.

"I don't think this fits me," he remarked, changing right in front of her and putting on the kigurumi with some hesitation.

"I think it fits like a glove." Miharu disagreed. In her own onesie, she looked like a kid swarming in it.  "Babe, you look great."

Seeing his girlfriend, Bucky couldn't help but chuckle. Onesie or not, she looked cute. But he didn't think he did. "No, you look adorable. I'm not cute."

"Uh, yes, you are. Shut the fuck up. You look like a majestic lion."

"Like this?" He feigned a roar, and curled his fingers into the air. He launched himself at her, imitating a predatory lion, fitting of his kigurumi. "Rawr!" He tackled her onto the bed, pinning her down and remained hovering above her. He couldn't help but stare at her laughing face, see the crinkles of her eyes when she laughed or smiled, and smile back.

"You're staring," Miharu blushed. Not that she minded. Better than him staring at other girls.

"You're so beautiful. Even with the onesie."

"You look better, and it's so unfair. You know that?"

"Well, I am a lion, but my lioness is always better." He playfully gnashed his teeth at her, grinning. It wasn't long when he bit her nose affectionately, and started peppering kisses on her face without hesitation. Moving aside her hair and the hood of the onesie, his teeth grazed upon her earlobe and her neck. "You know what's better though?"

"What?"

"I still think you look better without the onesie," the lion growled, nonstop with his kissing attacks and biting that only aroused both of them further.

"Bucky," his lioness moaned, suddenly feeling her mate's metal fingers teasing her clit. Somehow, Bucky always managed to distract her and then drive her to the edge out of nowhere. Really, she was just easily distracted by his sweet words and affectionate kisses to even notice him undo her kigurumi's buttons.

"You even sound so cute, moaning like this, Doll." He kept teasing her, fingers one by one curling inside. "So cute, just like a little kitten. My little lioness."

"Babe, please. Stop teasing. You know I hate that."

"I don't know, babe. I think you look really great without this," he hummed, and paused, removing his soaked fingers from her pussy and licking it clean before he took off the one he wore. "Take yours off too. Unless you want that sticky and soiled."

Miharu only complied, but seeing how hard his dick was, she even moved towards him and helped him out of his own kigurumi, and was so ready to take his cock into her mouth when Bucky stopped her.

"No, my lioness. Not today." He guided her back to the bed, pinned her down once more and trailed kisses down her abdomen. He nipped on her nipples, erect and pink to his liking. His teeth grazed down, until his tongue met her clit and started lapping upon her pre-cum. He was hard, but at this point, the lion wanted to satiate his own thirst first. "So good."

The soldier reinserted his fingers in, curling motion within and elicited moans one louder after the other. First one, then two. His tongue flicked her clit without mercy, and she arched her back in response only. He wanted more, she wanted the same. He called it, _la petite morte._

"Bucky, I'm so close," Miharu whined.

"That's alright, sweetheart. Cum for me." Bucky hummed. Her body was so responsive, as soon as he permitted her to orgasm, she did; Miharu panted for dear breath, but Bucky was really proud of the mess he made. And he was still so hard, but he gave her a few minutes to recover.

"Are you gonna fuck me or what?" Of all the things Miharu would say, she chose to taunt him, seeing how erect his own cock was.

"Now, you're really asking for it, Kitten," Bucky crawled up, a kiss smack right on her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close to her, while he put his whole length inside her. He was huge, he gave her time to adjust, always.

He listened for her cue, a whispered 'move' from his mistress, and began bucking his hips in an initially slow thrust. "I love you," he whispered between kisses, his eyes bore into her features like she was the best thing in his life. And she was. He was the fortunate mortal to be worshipping a goddess like her.

"I love you too," she kissed him dearly, not minding the strength of his thrusts enough to knock the wind out of her. His thrusts became more rapid, and her fingernails left pink lines upon his back at each thrust. It wasn't long she orgasmed for the second time.

"So close," Bucky groaned. His growls were guttural, as his moans were.

"Cum inside me, babe," she encouraged, kisses alternated her pants for air.

"I'm gonna--" Bucky was sure he felt like exploding at his own release, cumming inside her and filling her up with all of his seed. He grinned, sweat beads upon his forehead as he leaned into her, triumph all over his face. "I told you, you look better without the onesie."

"It's not just a onesie, Bucky. It's called a _kigurumi_."


End file.
